Queen of Dragons VS The Dark Knight
by SasukeChidoriKing
Summary: The Justice League teams with Fairy Tail to combat Darkseid and Zeref, but what happens when Batman challenges Scarlet Despair on his own? Will he survive the encounter, or perish? A one shot story and rated M for lemon.


**Queen of Dragons VS. The Dark Knight**

The battle front had become congested, Fiore's forces separated in smaller groups fighting off the incoming invasion, but they weren't alone. From a faraway world they were aided by super beings fighting off a common enemy, the likes of Zeref Dragneel and the almighty Darkseid joining forces, to not only conquer Fiore, but the entire world. Their vision however didn't stop there, but a vision to take over various other worlds was the ultimate goal, but it was one step at a time.

"Our forces are being pushed back," Wonder Woman sided with titania of Fairy Tail.

"Clearly," Erza replied. "Where is Green Lantern?"

"Backing Natsu and all of Sabertooth in their pursuit of the Spriggan twelve, but it's been no easy task. Superman is leading the charge in raiding Darkseid's headquarters with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale at his side. All we can do is take care of the foes here and join them when done."

"And Batman?"

XXX

Lurking down a mountain side he stuck to the shadows and it was nearly sunset. The target was in sight in the open meadow down below and after shielding himself behind a massive boulder, he pressed down on his cowl.

"Batman to Justice League," he spoke huskily.

"Where are you, we've been worried sick?!" a panicky Zatanna yelped on the other end.

"I've got one of the twelve in sight, it's the one they call…Scarlet Despair."

"Don't approach, any of the twelve are too powerful for you to handle on your own, we'll send back…"

Pressing down over the cowl firmly the conversation was shut off. Batman peeked around the corner from behind the boulder, but the subject was missing!

"You looking for me?"

Shockwaves of fear zipped up his spine, perceiving a female voice coming from his backside, one in which unfamiliar. He slowly turned and set eyes on a tall woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids had two golden ornaments near the upper sections and she also wore two U-shaped earrings one on each ear. Her attire was of a black top with a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It dropped down to the naval of her stomach where it was met by a large scar, draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and was held together by a golden chain.

"Irene Belserion!" Batman grimaced.

"Batman, we meet again? Your undying resilience is to be commended, I love a man that knows how to show a woman a good time. But Zeref-sama wants you dead, and I'm here to deliver."

With introductions out of the way Batman chucked several bat shurikens all that in the wave of her arm the powerful mage morphed into flowers.

"Such trivial attacks will do you no good against me, dark knight."

Focused only on the task at hand a cloud of smoke disrupted her vision, resulting from a smoke bomb, Irene laughing at the attempt to disrupt her vision. Quick reflexes enabled her to dodge not only a punch, but a kick from the Dark Knight. She took an unexpected knee to the gut and then electrified by a small gadget that dropped her to the ground. A cable was then tied around her left ankle and in a single heave she the queen of dragons was forced into the air and the left side of her face met by Batman's fist sending her through the air and down the steep hill.

Leaping downward with his cape extended, the Batman followed gliding downward and fell inches of her. With victory in hand he turned his back and pressed down on the cowl but before he was able to get a word out, laughter spurted from the lips of his downed foe.

"As if I'd be defeated so easily, by an ant!"

In a wave of her hand she took control of a nearby boulder directing it at her enemy and no matter his attempts to escape Batman was unable to escape and the large rock shattered upon making contact with his body. He fell to the ground motionless as Irene stood, fury and disgust in her eyes. She stood over his body, cursing under her tongue.

"He's still alive, just what it he?! No matter, one final blow will do it!"

Her blood boiled with irritation, the dark knight a nuisance to their plans from the very beginning. What he lacked in raw strength and magic was made up for in his tactical mind. Biting at her lower lip, the mage knew killing him was way too easy and unsatisfying. He needed to suffer and pay for making a mockery of Zeref-sama, and above all her! But how, what could she possibly do. Unholy thoughts slowly surfaced in her mind, and she knew exactly what he deserved, the perfect justice. Irene's expression was demented of and behind it was something she hadn't felt it centuries. Even in her cursed body, the sexual desire was strong.

"Yes, I will break him," the queen of Dragons licked at her lips. "Completely tear down his pride!"

XXX

His eyes slowly opened and the first thing he noticed was the soreness throughout his body, and then when he tried moving, realized he was tied down. Odder than that was the fact a section of his lower armor had been ripped away with his genitals and penis visible.

"Look who finally decided to wake," a familiar female voice spoke. "We're inside a dungeon, one in which guarded by a magical barrier. Scream all you want, but not even Superman's super hearing will be able to hear you."

Irene emerged from a corner of the room, but not in the way he was expecting. She was essentially naked aside from the hat and boots, Batman instantly trying to break free of the steel constraints. He had a pretty good idea of what might happen if he didn't escape.

"You'll find it impossible to break out of those. The sorceress Circe of your world has been a great addition to our firm. Zeref-sama was able to return my human body, but without true feeling. Circe has sense returned everything, all six of my senses, from touch down to taste."

"Stop this, before you reach a point of no return!" Batman barked.

The mage laughed, amused by his attempt at giving instructions.

"You're in no position to give orders dark knight. I have yet to really test this refurbished body of mine," she licked at her lips. "I'd say you'll be the perfect test subject."

She stood over the table and went right to work, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking roughly. It didn't take long for him to grow hard. Irene then positioned on the table and stood on her feet but with her knees bent, looking him in his lens covered eyes and placed her hands over his stomach for balance. She lowered her already drenched vagina over his hardened member and moved her hips back and forth, running her wet entrance over his length without taking it in. She did so as a tease, holding a merciless smirk the entire way. Toying with him a little while longer, she gave in to her own anticipation and roughly forced him inside of her with a loud moan as she slid down his cock. Batman grunted as he again tried forcing himself out of the chains. She fully took him inside all of her wetness in just a couple thrusts. Irene leaned forward and kissed at his lips as his struggles to break free continued.

She held onto him as she rolled her hips forward and pounded his member into her pussy and grinded atop him. Little by little he lost the will to fight her off as his erection hardened more. Irene moaned looking to the ceiling as she rode his member. She rested her feet on either side of his legs and continued wiggling her hips as she thrusted her wetness over his manhood.

Irene's moans increased as she took her left breast into her mouth and sucked away. She looked down and grinned at the defeated look in his expression and his attempts to break free ceased. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his and he could feel her hot breath against his lips.

"I…I want to taste you, it's been a long time since I've tasted anything," Irene whispered.

She pressed her lips firmly against his and forced her tongue into his mouth taking in the taste each other while his member struck deep and against her cervix. The queen of dragons swirled her tongue against his and even down his throat. She broke the kiss a moment later and their tongues were connected by a string of saliva as she sat atop him.

"You're close, and so am I," she breathed heavily.

In a couple more thrusts both came at once, Irene running a hand over her clit and balancing herself with her opposite hand over his leg as she licked at her lips.

"Your seed is filling me up so deep," she laughed. "You're a keeper. I'll keep you as my sex slave, it shouldn't be too difficult convincing Zeref-sama. But before I decide, let's take a look behind the mask."

End

 _ **Author's notes.**_

 _Hey guys, this is a one shot idea I came up with in response to an image I came across with these two:0 I love comics and anime, so thought, hey why not. Probably not the first pairing idea that comes to mind, but hey I thought this combo was intriguing none the less and I've always liked the idea of a Justice League Fairy Tail crossover. I love the world of fiction, so many endless ideas and plots. I'm more of a reader than writer though, I wouldn't be able to maintain a plotline for too long, and so I commend those that can. Maybe I'll do more one shots in the future, or maybe not. Depends on my time and ideas. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! Peace:)_


End file.
